The Love of Sayonara
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: Why does Kagome need to say Goodbye? What happened? Most importantly will one stubborn hanyou stop her from going away to never return? R&R LAST CHAPTER
1. Coming to an end

Disclaimer: Ha, ha.. he,he... hi,hi.. oh-o, ha ha... he he ... GOOD JOKE!

Although I don't own the song "Maybe", Enrique does!

"The Love of Sayonara"

by Chiisana Anisa

Part 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe you'll say that you want me

Maybe you''ll say that you don't

Maybe we said it was over

But baby I won't let you go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had to leave. That was for sure. Now that she knows how much... She just had to leave. Simple as that. All of her things were already stuffed in her big yellow bag, and she had only on more thing to do.

In that instant, as a thought ran trough her mind reminding her of something, she dropped the bag and ran turning around, out of the hut. She passed by Kaede, the old miko looking at her in surprise, but not stopping her. With all her strength put in running she followed the path by memory well-known, almost out of breath.

But upon reaching her finish line of this short quest it took her strong will not to turn around and walk away. She wanted to see the Goshinboku tree one last time, but he was already there.

By now he must have picked up her presence with his always alert senses, but he didn't face her nor acknowledge her standing there. Taking in a deep breath she sighed and only then he looked at her with somewhat happy expression on his face. However, meeting with her eyes changed that expression into one of sadness or even regret. He didn't want to see her, it was that much obvious because she reminded him of... Kikyo.

He, himself felt horrible. Until last night, he lived in a world full of tricks, lies, danger of constant attacks.. deaths... he was lost in it like in a labyrinth without no way out. He found it once, but soon after lost it, although it seemed safe to have and hold for the rest of his life. Or so he thought. Now that he had it once again... the past was repeating itself.

Finally he broke his gaze of the tree, lovering his head in the process also turning to her. He knew the truth. She had to go. Or... she wanted to get away?

"All set?"

She was a bit startled by his question and hearing him speak at all, but she responded. "Yes, it is. I just thought it would be a good idea to see this place one more time, but I wasn't expecting you to be here..."

He snickered and glanced over to the tree. "Yeah.. just thought to come..."

A sad smile appeared on her face. "Right.."

At the loss of words, they both disappeared into the silence. There was something in the air, something almost touchable, making all of this so final. They both stood searching for secondary words just to fill this void within them, but it was the opposite.. The gap of silence between them grew even more.

Inuyasha kept his stubborn look back on the tree, not noticing her looking at him intensely. He didn't know that her eyes hold a question her lips could and would not form. But it was only because he didn't have the necessary strength to look in those brown-gray eyes like so many times before, and send it all directly to Hell! He, just as Kagome, wasn't afraid of saying goodbye, no, they were petrified by what was awaiting after it.

Their troublesome silence was broken by Shippo's voice, telling them that Kaede wanted the group to gather for the last time before Kagome leaves. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, bending slightly down to pick her up on his back, but she didn't budge from her place.

"Go Inuyasha. I'll come... just give me one more minute." - she said in an almost pleading voice. So how could he refuse? The hanyou nodded, and leapt into the sky landing in the nearby tree, retreating.

Kagome's entire being shook with the thought that this is all just a dream and that she would maybe wake up any minute now. But her mind knew better. With slow steps she approached the Goshinboku tree, touching its ancient skin and slowly letting some of her power flow into it. Then the surface under her hand glowed in a bright, blue light, reflecting what was there, and died down soon after. Kagome took two steps back and bowed respectfully to this Tree that meant a lot not only to her... but to Inuyasha as well.

She started walking away, dragging her movements, as if trying to delay it all as long as possible. But then, she quickened her walk, her will screaming at her to leave from this terrible and unknown world.

She didn't belong here.

With that, her steps broke into a run, leaving a few shining droplets in the air behind her, flowing lightly on the soft wind. The trees danced, humming with the wind, and one red-white blur moved in the same direction, following the running girl and her legacy consisted of tears on the wind.

+++++

By the time she got to the hut, Inuyasha was there and so were the others. She begged them before not to say goodbye by the well. She wished to got alone. With multiple arguments they finally let her, although Inuyasha's favourite replay 'Feh!' said he wouldn't do that.

Kagome let her mind drift away remebering all the events in the two past weeks. For the long journey which lasted four years was finally over.

The End.

Yes... Naraku was out of their lives - for good. In a battle, with a little help from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha managed to weaken him to that point that her arrow did its job perfectly. But to remember thouse traumatizing scenes in her head, to hear the screams of her friends ... the battle ones and the ones full of losing pain.

Like Sango's after losing her brother to his final rest forever.. or Miroku's when one of the youkai's got Sango to close to death ... Inuyasha's whille cuting Naraku repeatedely.. Kikyou's dreching voice troughout her descending to Hell ... even her own while taking in all the energy from Shikon no Tama.

Now all of this colected in her head, making a preasure point that begged to be released. So she stubornly refused to show it and bother them with her pain... again. Sango and Miroku finally got together, now with his Kazaana gone; Kikyou was no longer in this world, this past; Inuyasha had no more debts to repay and even his 'big' brother decided to leave him alone for the time being.

The Shikon no Tama was now complete, the last purifiying ceremony finished last night. It was now glowing in a beautiful pure pink light - proving it was free of all the hatred that was once in it. Last night also one decision was made . . . there will be no wish.

Inuyasha decleared he didn't want to change anymore, but upon asking he harsly refused to say why. Miroku and Sango were pleased as they were now and the young Shippou didn't have anything to wish for . . . yet.

So Kagome is taking the Jewel with her back into her time. Inuyasha did argue about that... but just as usual. She convinced him that the past was better of without it. The rest of the youkai's won't be chasing it and she highly doubted there will be a bigger threat in her time. So he agreed, but only after she promised to look after herself and it.

And now... it was time to go.

Kagome pressed a hand against her forhead, forcing the ache to go away and smiled weakly to Kaede.

"As yee all know, Lady Kagome it to leave this night.." - she was to continue but young kitsune didn't make it possible.

"But I don't want you to go, Kagome! Can't you stay?" - he asked in all his innosence.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back. My help here is no loner needed, the Shikon no Tama is completed and purified, right?" - Kagome responded, still smiling and picking Shippou up in her arms.

This time Sango butted in to answer. "But Kagome-chan, your help will always be needed. And do not think kept you here only for your help. No matter what certain . . . ahem . .. 'people' may say." - Sango amphised looking meaningly at Inuyasha.

"Feh!" - was all she got.

Kagome hugged Sango, with Shippou between them on the verge of tears. But she said - no crying. "Thank you Sango. And I know what you mean, but I have another home besides this which I must go back to..."

Kagome hugged Sango, with Shippou between them on the verge of tears. But she said - no crying. "Thank you Sango. And I know what you mean, but I have another home besides this which I must go back to..."

Slight tip of silence edged over their 'conversation' as everybody nodded, knowing she was right. But Shippou wasn't to put it to rest. "But aren't you happy here?"

Upon hearing this simple yet so complicated question, Inuyasha instantly turned to Kagome, and so did the others, only in a less noticing way. Kagome bit her lip vigorously, but didn't drew blood, not knowing how to answer properly. "Ano..."

"Let her be, Shippou. I mean that." Inuyasha jumped closer, catching the youngster for his tail and levelling his face with Shippou's just to show him how much her really meant it.

Kagome, surprised by his action, didn't "sit" him as usually, just stared at him. But she pulled out of it, ready to answer. "Ne, Shippou... I'm and I'm not happy here. Do you understand?"

"Um . . . no?"

"Well, I'm happy when I'm here with all of you, with my friends... but I'm also sad because my family is on the other side of the well. Do you understand now Shippou?"

"Keh, why do you even try - he won't understand . . ."

"But aren't we your family too?" - asked the little kitsune on the verge of tears again.

"Yes, you are Shippou, but..."

Shippou didn't seem to have the will to drop the whole thing. His young mind told him he is being left again and his sorrow increased with every unhappy thought. "Don't you love us? Me or Sango and Miroku? Don't you love Inuyasha?". By the end of his asking, Shippou's trembling voice grew into shrieking one, desperately searching for satisfying answers.

Now the full circle of silence ran around their group, leaving each one of them to ponder how will Kagome answer to the crying Shippou, who was now trembling in his sobs, but in a calmer way.

"Ano Shippou... listen..." Upon this plea, Shippou raised his head, and saw Kagome attempting to pick him up. Telling himself he would only hurt more, he jumped away, settling on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha was about to protest but seeing the forming of mist in the young miko's eyes he closed him mouth in a strict, firm line. Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground, those forbidden tears walling up in the corners. She felt hurt by Shippou's action, and clenched her fists, deciding to give him an answer.

"Yes Shippou ... I love you all, very much. But I must go... I don't belong here. So please . . . let me go.."

Shippou getting the answer he didn't like, pulled one of Inuyasha's bangs, drawing his attention. "Make her stay, Inuyasha. Make her stay... like you always do..."

"I will not." - the replay came in a cold voice, one ridden of all emotions. Kagome's eyes quickly searched for his, but she was met with the say emotion like in the voice that had just spoken. Cold and unnerving. Almost uninterested.

"It is on her to decide this time Shippou. And she already has. And I won't make her step un her decision... So stop being such a whiner and say goodbye, dammit!" - that cold voice traded to a gentle one, but soon became and angry one while yelling on Shippou. No-one willed to speak, so Kaede cleaned her throat.

"Well then, say thy goodbye.."

"Yes, I must go before..." - Kagome started explaining to everyone and no-one at particular, but the sad end of her started sentence stopped her from saying it full.

So Inuyasha finished it for her, not noticing this time the pained look in Kagome's eyes.

"Before the well closes down for good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dun dun dun!!! HEH... this is just the first part! You can all guess what pairing is in the game here... It's so obvious! Well.. tell me if you wish for me to continue and I will!!!

I mean if I get enough demands I'll post the second part soon. Just to warn you this could be only three-chaptered story, no more. I have it written down and so roughly looking at it I can say that... :))

I must apologise for any miswritten words or bad grammar! So sorry - English is not my native tounge! ~_~

Anyway I hope you liked it!!

Lots of love!!!

Chiisana Anisa


	2. Losing game

Disclaimer: Just check out the last one! 'Cause there is nothing new here for me to say...

P.S. READ my ending notes!

"The Love of Sayonara"

by Chiisana Anisa

Part 2

"Losing Game"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before the well closes down for good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango let out a sharp breath, while Miroku threw one of those death wishes-glares at Inuyasha, and Shippou broke into tears again.

Kagome raised her hand, tucking a bit of hair behind her right ear, looking with expectation at Sango. "Um... Sango..." - was all she could say before she was broken off when Sango threw herself in her arms, hugging the miko for all she was worth. Now, both girls broke into silent sobs, saying unreasonable words for a moment, before Kagome regained some of her sanity.

"Please Sango, don't make it harder . . . You're like a sister to me that I never had... I love you with no end and I'll surely miss you... forever.... ok?"

She could feel her shirt getting wet from Sango's tears on her left shoulder, and then her slight nodding. "I love you too... And I'll never - ever forget about you!" - Sango wailed pulling away, thus giving Shippou a chance to hop between them, into Kagome's arms.

"I don't want you to leave.. you're my 'mother' - the closest to that ... please stay!!" - cried Shippou in an breaking voice and Kagome's heart cracked by hearing his honest little words.

Miroku coughed behind them, gaining at first Sango's attention as always, and she, as if on clue took Shippou in her own arms leaving Kagome to say goodbye to Miroku.

"Kagome..." - Miroku called, but she was whirled up in a world full of Shippou's tears, Sango's words and a feeling of un-ending desperation. So, Miroku stepped closer and if he didn't she would end up on the ground. Instead, she ended up collapsing in his arms, crying and trembling all over.

"Shhh... it's ok . . . I'm sure will see you again - I am." - he comforted her, although even he himself wasn't so sure in his just spoken words.

"No, Miroku no..." - Kagome whispered, raising her head with fresh tears glistening in her brown eyes. Her mind cleared a little again, and with the switch of her hand she wiped the remaining tears away.

"It's ok Miroku. I know I need to say goodbye. You were... no, you are a very good and dear friend to me. Trough our quest I learned to see your good sides and don't you mind anyone who say's differently about you. Be yourself, the leaching hentai that you are, ok?" - she said, smiling for the first time in this sad evening.

Miroku gave her an understanding smile and nodded shortly. "You got yourself a deal, Kagome. Thank you. I'll miss you dearly."

Kagome stepped away from his embrace and turned her look to Kaede, but the old priestess only nodded to her with a glint of sadness and wisdom in her old features. "I said to thee all that was needed to be said, me dear child."

Kagome smiled a 'thank you' smile at the lady she looked upon as her grandma sometimes. Remembering she had to go, now, she turned to Inuyasha with pain and regret in her senses.

Inuyasha who observed the whole scene from his spot, didn't budge an inch, although he almost did when Kagome collapsed. Fortunately Miroku caught her. He didn't appear that way but he was equally torn up inside as her. Catching her looking at him, just as times before, waiting for some kind of an odd approval, he smirked in his unique way and lifted her bag on his shoulder. 

"Ready?"

She approached him, while he crunched down waiting for her to get up on his back. So she did, but before he raised to lift off, she turned around to the group of her long - lasted companions. "I love you all . . . don't you ever forget that!" - her voice rang a little in the air as Inuyasha took the first leap in the trees.

Sango broke down on the ground seeing her go, holding the still wailing kitsune, for his own sake, tightly in her arms. Sango's sobs increased even more, stopping for a second when she felt someone's strong and carefull arms wrap around her shoulders in support. This time without complaining, she leaned back seeking that so much needed comfort, for she knew the monk would be there for her. Now and always.

Slowly as ever, while that couple sat on the ground, mourning the 'loss' of their friend, the night began to take over the day. The sunset danced an oldest colour dance and one old priestess turned around to take her tiring steps down the path towards her village.

+++++

In a matter of seconds Inuyasha landed by the well, bringing them there to fast. Kagome for the first time truly regretted his ability to be so fast, cursing it together with his strength and pretty face. Softly almost without a sound she touched the ground, but her bag made enough noise as it was abruptly dropped from Inuyasha's shoulder with a loud thump.

She faced the well and for a moment her vision blurred all over, but with a few blinks it cleared up again. Sensing that Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to speak she reached for her bag and with less effort then ever started pulling it after her to the well opening.

She thought Inuyasha would help her, but from the corner of her eye she could see him sill standing on his landing spot a feet away from her, his hands tucked in the red sleeves of his haori. And he didn't even look at her struggling figure, although by the twitching of his ears she knew he could hear every little sound she made.

After few moments she finally managed to drop the bag inside the well and now it was supposed to be on the other side. Heavily breathing, with a few pants of her ragged breath she straightened herself up dusting some dirt from her skirt and legs. Her thoughts flew to the hot springs and how good it would be to sink in them right now. But she mentally slapped herself afterwards for such thoughts.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from side and now, before only avoiding his eyes, meeting them full on. She almost stumbled on the account of emotion that swirled in those amber pools of his. She couldn't quite name it, but her sensing area in her brain told her it was something like remorse . . . sorrow.

So she averted her look from his and looked inside the well again. Sighing deeply, her hand reached for the edge of it, until another one - strong, muscular.. clawed one stopped her own in motion.

She gasped at the touch raising her head, but all that she could see in that instant was a lot of red, while those same strong, protecting, yet gentle arms now formed a circle around her slender body.

She felt a feeling similar the one you feel when you're trapped, only this trap she didn't wish to get out of. Instead of running or edging away, she clung to him, returning Inuyasha's so sudden embrace. Her hands turning white under the pressure put on them. Her mind turned into a big puzzled mush of everything and nothing in special.

She inhaled, taking in his well-known scent of nature and his own fragrance. Propping her head on his shoulder, leaning her lips dangerously close and under his left ear she whispered:

"You need to let me go, Inuyasha . . ."

On her request, his hands didn't let her go. No, they only tightened their 'trap' more, so much more se thought she could lose her breath because of it. Setting her mind on a attempt to try and wiggle out, she loosened her own grip, until his voice reached her.

The tone of Inuyasha's voice lingered in her ears - almost weaker then her own before, the word breaking her heart completely and in the same time ringing in her head like a warning bell before disaster.

"Stay..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's it for this chapter! More is to come soon!!! Maybe the third part is going to be the last but I'm not so sure yet. Some evil plots are running trough my head --- so we'll have to see! I hope you have the patience to wait!

I promise before the end of this week I'll have the third part up!

Once again I must apologise for any miswritten words or bad grammar!

And now to say THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to all of my reviewers and to answer few questions.

++++

Kikyous Revenge: Thank you so much for your kind words! When I wrote my first fic on Inuyasha I haven't even seen the show. But now I've seen it to 52 episode so I guess that helped a little. I'm sorry if they turned OOC here . . . it had to be done! And I read your stories - "Lavender" ---) you have to continue it, as much as you do "You promised me"!!! Keep up girl!

Ryguy5387: AS YOU CAN SEE ----) I DID!!! lol

Shinsei Kokoro: Thank you... I love angst Inuyasha stories and somehow that only works for them (if you ask me). JA!

Dark Angel13388: I like it too!!! lol. Yes poor Kagome . . . but it gets better (or worse . . .hm?) EH girl, if you read my bio you would find all about me - including where am I from!!!

But thanx a lot anyways!

HAI! : I'm working on it! Here's the second part! Ja!

++++

Thx once again! It means a lot!

Lots of love,

Chiisana Anisa


	3. One strong word

Disclaimer: Owww... I even not going to do this right now... Well ok, "My last breath" By Evanescence definitely isn't mine.

The Love of Sayonara

by Chiisana Anisa

Part 3

"One strong word"

Whoosh!

That was the sound of air coming out of her lungs after hearing that word. 

That was the sound of his sanity running away after saying that word.

THAT was the sound of all things thrown into the face of wind from both of them.

Carefulness was not here to be worked with... not anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was

I love you and I'm not afraid

~~~~~~~~~~

*FLASHBACK*

Soft, spring breeze was playing around the house, over the roof, trough the well... down and up the shrine steps.

Yellow, orange and bloody red was presenting itself in the picture of the Sun coming down somewhere far in the West.

And a girl of almost eighteen years was standing in the middle of her house/shrine yard, her black hair flowing on that soft wind, reflecting the colours in it as well in her big brown eyes, stained with tears. Those forbidden, regretful, full of remorse tears. Oh, how she hated them! And nonetheless she let them drop... one by one... right after each other...

That was the picture her family found upon returning home. They were stricken by sadness that was bursting out in all of her features.. from the youngest to the oldest family member. This picture, presented at them in such unholy way, made their hearts break a little, knowing well that there was nothing to do for her. Except one thing... to help her . . .

By letting her go.

The woman with them nodded lightly sending a message she will 'handle' this and the old man with the young boy in his steps finished his path to the house. The woman approached the girl, putting one hand on her shoulder, making the girl to turn around and look at her.

"Kagome..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

~~~~~~~~~~

That one word was enough for the girl to break down and fall in her mothers arms, crying like a young baby girl after hurting herself and feeling that awful pain for the first time. Her mother could do nothing more than just press her hard against her warm form and let her cry. Cry for the things she was yet to understand.

"Mom . . . help me please!" - she said, clutching her mothers shirt even more, with new wave of tears threatening to erupt.

"If only I could, Kagome, if only I could! But whatever decision you have to make... you have to make it on your own."

"But I can't ... I can't live two lives at once... I just can't!"

Dark unfolded them now, that beautiful colours no longer up there on the sky. The Moon appeared instead taking its right-full place at night stand. It was his time to watch over now.

"Oh, my dear . . . I know it hurts - but it's something that has to be done. One way or the other."

Kagome raised her head, making some distance between them to look at her mothers face, only to find it was too stricken with silent tears. "Oh mom!" She was touched by her mothers emotions, knowing that they were for her.

While contemplating those thoughts, one doors of the house opened and one old hand silently leaned big, big yellow bag on the doorstep. That hand knew it would be needed moments later. And it carried all that it needed to carry.

"What if I choose the wrong thing . . . and regret it later? What then? There will be no turning back."

"Yes, that is the truth, Kagome. But . . . life is full of choices. They won't always be the right ones. And life will sometimes force you to make the wrong one. And you will regret it... But you must remember - regret is nothing comparing to the happiness you can find by choosing right."

Kagome listened her mother carefully and with the end of her words, turned her head towards the Well. The word 'happiness' rang in her head over and over again.

"But I will regret it, won't I?"

"That is the question only you can answer. Not me, not Grandpa, not your friends . . . only you. What I think is that you must question yourself this - will there be anything to regret for?"

Hearing the question, Kagome sharply looked at her mother, her eyes wide in wonder. Yes that was the question... It was. Her mother was, as always, right. No wonder it that. Questioning her heart and soul she quickly found the answer. No. Was it that easy?

"Mom . . .?" - she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What is it?"

"Will you regret it?"

Big smile appeared on her mother's face, making her wise and not a bit older that twenty. A word beautiful came to Kagome's mind, but she was waiting for an answer. Her mother put a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear, still smiling that 'all-knowing' smile.

"No. You see . . . this is my choice. And I believe it is the right one."

"Why?"

"Simple. Would it be today or years from now, I know I will need to make it. I'm choosing to make it now. And I know I'm choosing right. There will be your time to choose."

Not understanding quite completely, Kagome nodded and hugged her mother once more. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome."

She pulled away and looked at the house. Now, big smile adorned her face, seeing that her things were already awaiting for her. She just needed to pick them up and go. So she did. Stepping on the Well's entrance she turned around, suddenly remembering to ask one last question.

"What is your choice, mom?"

The woman smiled again, this time even broader than the last one before answering. "Just the same as yours will be."

Again hearing a riddle, Kagome shook her head and entered the Well. She was already passing time when her mother's words rang on that same soft wind as before.

"To let go . . ."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

~~~~~~~~~

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

~~~~~~~~~

And now, here she was. Standing here, with those strong arms wrapped around her, holding her like she would disappear for no reason any second now. The iciness inside caused her to tremble, shaking slowly all over. Feeling that, those clawed hands only grasped their treasure stronger, really afraid of losing her.

Kagome's thoughts tripped over this memory, and she found herself asking why did she remember it right now. It was almost three weeks ago, when she had that conversation with her mother. As odd as it may seemed, something in her words clicked and that puzzle-then, begin to reveal itself.

She had to choose. That was what her mother meant. Oh, Kami! She only hoped she wouldn't choose wrong. Or if she was to do that .... Kami help her!

Inuyasha on his part felt like he was ready to bleed inside out. His heart nearly jumped out of its place, his mind screamed at him "Idiot!", and his soul felt oddly at place after saying what was said.

He was a storm and an area of eternal peace. He was Heaven and Hell in the same time. His two personalities fought inside, one screaming bluntly at him what mistake he did and the other screaming congratulations over and over again. But he tried to calm it, repeating that it wasn't over ... yet.

However, just feeling her tremble in his arms, made him regret he said anything at all. He really shouldn't have done it...

He was brought back from his thoughts when her silent question reached his ears.

"Why should I?"

Inuyasha pulled away in a safe distance, but still keeping firm and safe grip on her, to look at her familiar, sweet, pretty little face that haunted him for how long now... But what he saw wasn't her usual image of calmness and happiness.

No, this picture without mask presented her in a pure new light. Her face was dirty of tear marks, her eyes puffy and red although still holding that inner ethereal glow, her hair messy from his hands and the wind.

This picture presented her pain, her weakness and inability to fight it all. She was vulnerable, just as he always said to her she was. And he made her like that with one little word. He managed to break her... his precious Kagome.

That precise thought almost made him roar and cry in the same time. He couldn't decide what to do.

Kagome, startled by everything, mumbled out that question, deep inside waiting an answer longer that she counted. She wanted to know. She needed to know. She needed to hear it.

'Why?'

Who knows? She does. She always did. This time there isn't anyone to interrupt them, no Naraku, no Kikyo, no Sango or Miroku... No-one. She would wait... But she forgot that she didn't have the time to wait. The Well will close soon and she had no time...

No time.

This rang trough her head, yelling to tell her, to hurry up, to end it and go already. So what was stopping her? Why couldn't she just go? Oh, yes... the arms...

And the man she loves.

Inuyasha decided it was time to answer her. "Please . . . could you stay? Just stay?" Ok, not answer - answer, but...

"No. No... you know I can't. The Well will close and..."

"I know, Kagome, I know. "

"Then how can you ask me to stay?!" - she raised her voice at him now, struggling a little to get out of his grasp on her.

Startled at her harsh response, he only grasped stronger, not worrying that he might be causing her pain. She flinched and only then he noticed. He loosened up a bit, but didn't let go.

"I can! Shippou could, couldn't he?!"

Her eyes widened at this. So he did want to ask her too? Just not in front of the others. Still she needed to know why.

"I will ask again Inuyasha - why should I? My quest here is over, the Shikon no Tama is complete now, there is finally peace at Sengoku Jendai. It's done. I need to go before..."

"I KNOW THAT!! GODDAMN IT WENCH!!!" - Inuyasha yelled, sending shrills down her spine. While listening to her explanations, he could smell 'lying' and it made him angrier that, after all this time together she still couldn't trust him. At this things, that is.

"I KNOW YOU NEED TO GO! I ALSO KNOW THAT IF YOU GO... " - He dropped his voice at this point, daring himself to continue. "If you go . . . I will never see you again...". He finished.

At his outburst, tears gathered in her eyes. She knew he was right. They will never see each other again. Maybe they could, in her time, in the future, but who could guarantee? She hated it when he was right.

~~~~~~~~~

Sweet raptured light

It ends here, tonight

~~~~~~~~~

"You're right Inuyasha. You're right. But tell me - how can you ask me to stay, knowing that my family is on other side of this Well?" - she asked, mentally adding 'but the guy you love is right here.', and then cursing herself for adding it.

"I don't know. Maybe I had to try... " The grunt from before, disappeared completely, leaving him with a face of lost puppy. A face that soon changed. Into a hard cored face, those face that hid all the emotions inside.

Kagome listened and looked at him. His eyes were now downcast, his facial features slumped like shoulders would be, not a trace of his usual cockiness and pride in them. At one moment looking as a lost puppy, in the other he looked like sudden and terrifying truth hit him hard on.

She studied him a lot over the past three years. That much passed since she met him for the first time, when she found him pinned to the Goshinboku tree, sleeping a dream he was never meant to wake up. He was a boy then, he looked like that to her at least.

Now - he was more a picture of a defeated man, but a man who refused to give up. His hair still silvery-white as ever, his big orb's of gold avoiding her brown. She looked down at his hands, and saw hands of a man that killed to many times, of a man who hold her on his back to many times also... hands that were now stopping her.

Her face softened, seeing he did his part of growing up good, although he tried so hard to hide it. Now it all came to her. "Inuyasha, it was never meant to be... This is not my time, we both know it. As hard as it may seem, this is the truth."

Raising his head, he looked at her, wearing that defeated expression. She shrouded on the thought it fitted him so well. 

What more could he do to make her stay? Wasn't it enough that he asked her to stay? Wasn't that what she wanted?

'Yes. No. And NO.' his mind answered. Then what?

'Tell her'. was the only suggestion he would be given.

"You could make it your time . . . by staying." - he decided to argue if needed. He wouldn't let her go just like that. No way!

"Inuyasha! I've already told you and the others - there is nothing for me to stay for!"

"But there is!" - he argued, following his plan. With a minor glitch. He didn't pay attention to want was he saying. "You have me. I want you to stay!" Now realizing that his mouth run away ahead of him, he shut them, catching her shocked expression upon his confession.

"Inuyasha!" - Kagome clasped her hand tighter around his own, processing the words. 

His mind told him he would regret this with all the other words said, so he may as well say it all. He let go of her hands, clasping with his right one her cheek, gently massaging it with his thumb, wiping the tears away.

"THAT is the truth. I want you to stay. I need you to stay..."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. She didn't need to hear this. No, it will only make her change her mind. No, it was too late for that! She couldn't possibly... " No, Inuyasha..."

"Let me finish!!" - the yell caused her to open her eyes and look at him. "Um... I need you to know, Kagome. So let me finish." He stopped to wait for her approval, but he didn't get it.

"No, I already know what are you going to say. I won't change my mind, Inuyasha. You can't make me..."

"I need you to stay because..."

She tore apart from his hand, shaking her head violently, in a vacant attempt to stop him from saying it and to stop herself from hearing it.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!"

Her scream made his ears to press them self against his scull, but that didn't stop him. 

"... I love you, Kagome."

At the moment those words were out of his mouth, out in the open, Kagome stopped her motions, as the words flew around her head before sinking deep down in her consciousness.

"No..."

Faint whisper, in one breath was heard, coming from her red, slightly swollen lips from the tears and constant biting. One breath and one word... while her thoughts made never-ending circle of doubt.

'Now there is no turning back. My mind will change it's will... My heart will choose...'

Realizing that, her head snapped back up to look at him, awaiting her eyes for a meeting. There was no scowl on his face, lost was that defeated look, now a soft, surprising smile tugged at the very corner of his lips. 

"Now you know, Kagome. I believe I didn't do wrong by saying it..."

"Wrong..?"

With her weird question he looked at her a little puzzled. That wasn't the question he expected. "Yes, wrong. It was my choice to tell you so..."

He said something more, but she didn't hear it. Everything blacked out when she heard the word 'choice'. The puzzle, the riddle her mother left her was solved. The words spoken 500 years ago, swirled in her head.

"There will be your time to choose..."

At this point, Kagome knew she had to make her final choice considering this past and her future. Her mind told her so, although her heart already made that choice. It chose without thinking, but not now... NO. It chose three years ago.

The problem was that until now - she thought it was the wrong choice...

How fate decided to prove it otherwise will remain a secret to her. Her heart called out, putting her reasonable mind on point black, ignoring any warnings.

The choice has been made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Say goodbye

Don't be afraid

Calling me, calling me

As you fade to black

~~~~~~~~~~~~

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: OK that was the end of PART 3. As you can all see - there will be part 4. I know I said that there will be three parts, but I also warned to look out for more.

I apologise for any miswritten words or bad grammar.

LOOK OUT for NEW CHAPPIE next weekend.

The last lyrics where somewhat altered. It was supposed to say "Say Good-night". But I think this suits better for this story.

Anyhow, I hope I didn't drag it to much. I wanted to show a display of human emotions when something needs to be decided. Sometimes we make that choice, that decision in a blink of the eye, but sometimes we need all the time in the world.

Maybe it seems that there is to much to be read, to much of thinking but if you look at it... In present (the story) only few minutes passed. We all know that we think faster and more that we can say or write in one minute. So, all that thoughts are actually thought in seconds, and the acts are done in those few minutes that passed.

I will remind you - the well is closing down soon, so they don't have all the time in the world, although it may seem so while reading it.

If I failed, and you didn't like it, if you didn't feel just a bit of her desperation to make the right choice, of his thinking over what is right or wrong... Sorry then. THEN I DID FAIL AS A WRITER.

Just tell me what you think.

Lots of love 

Chiisana Anisa


	4. Here is where I fall

Disclaimer: Why, oh why do I have to still do this?! Ok.. I don't own bla, bla, bla... Whatever.. FEH!! 

"The Love of Sayonara"

by Chiisana Anisa

Part 4

"Here is where I fall"

Blunt truth.

That's what it was, nothing more. It hit hard and it hit right. So... she chose, or rather her heart did. 

But the question still was, what do I do now? Do I tell him that truth, right now? At this precise moment, or do I wait for him to say something else...

She didn't get to finish that thought because he did just that.

"I know it's hard, Kagome. Leaving after all that's happened, and after this... But if I ever 'forced' you to make a choice... It's now. Or never."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me

It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be

But there are facts in our lives

We can never change

Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same

~~~~~~~~~~~~

While saying it, depressed look placed itself upon his face, his heart obviously not believing one word that was said or is to be said. His eyes mirrored sadness, and some strange, newly achieved mature glint in them, his features once again taking those of a defeated man.

That didn't mean that he was to give up. No, not in the near future.

Future was expected to be bright for him, and he can be damned if he didn't make it so. He needed not only to convince her, but himself also in the process. As it seemed he did... it was her turn to spin the wheel of fortune. Will she?

Those words were painfully scrambled in the back of her mind not letting her rest. She knew how right he was. She knew that she needed to hear him say it. But at the same time - she didn't. For her that three little words only made it worse. 

'Wasn't it supposed to be easy?' her mind asked her heart. But got no response. Instead, the thoughts continued on their own way. 'No it was never supposed to be easy, not with him, anyway. Feudal Japan was never an easy doll to play with... Not with all the evil living in it. But she defeated a big part of that evil, didn't she?'

Inuyasha was still there, standing in front of her, waiting her answer with all the patience he could muster at that moment. She could see that, for she knew him all to well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This perfect romance that I've created in my mind

I'd live a thousand lives

Each one with you right by my side

But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance

And so it seems like we'll never have the chance 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was strange that she got to know him like that, but still... she didn't know for the love of herself when did he fall in love in her. Her mind asked her 'When did you fall in love with him?' and she took a walk upon memory lane... So many memories were flashing trough her head, and she tried to somewhat sort them out, because not all were the happy ones.

But remembering one special moment within her minds eye, a smile spread out on her face, startling her company. Yes... it should feel weird, her life was in possible danger then, and yet that was the first time she actually thought of Inuyasha as 'her own'. That faithful, first, so hated encounter with Kikyo... Seeing him lost with her, she thought "I lost Inuyasha." and she even felt like crying. Yes... that would be The Time.

And now? Now she was here. And he was telling her he loved her, and wanted her to stay. Oh, Kami-sama, what did she do to deserve this kind of treatment?! Why couldn't he just say he still loves Kikyou, and make it easier for her by breaking her heart??!

But because she knew him so well, she also knew he would never do that. She is not a fool, so it didn't take her long to notice his overbearing protectiveness on her, his concern... him caring. No, she wan't so blind to see that. But to actually hear him telling her he loved her.. that was another story.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha raised his head at her question, waiting for her to continue.

"If I was to say that I just need to go, that I want to go back, even after all of this, what would you do?" - she asked, her hands folding the soft fabric of her shirt, and her eyes stubbornly kept on his mouth, not eyes. She didn't have enough strength at this moment to look at that taunting eyes. But she could see his mouth opening and closing for a few times, before he shook his head and answered her.

"What would I do? Nothing." her head snapped and this time she did look into his eyes, searching for some kind of a clue that would tell her that was just a joke.

"Don't be so stunned, Kagome. I would do nothing to try and stop you. If you choose to go, that's it. This time I can't go after you and bring you back where I think you belong. If you go it's final."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you know that's why I find this so damn hard?" she screeched at him, her anger flaring up just a bit. Her mind told her he was right, but as stubborn as she was... she wouldn't accept that without a fight.

"You would try to stop me right?" - Inuyasha only nodded here, - "But would you try anything to get back at me? Would you?"

Small smile kicked in on the ends of his lips, but a low growl could be heard, raising too. "Do you even have to ask? After this... Noone would stop me to get back at you."

Hearing that, her eyes swelled up with tears, but not dropping as her vision started to blur. He said the sweetest thing again, when she felt her anger disappearing in a whoosh. This moment was almost perfect, and she was the one that had the power of making it perfect or ruining it completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny

And you can move on even though you try

Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel

Oh, I wish this could be real

Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life

And you don't want to face what's wrong or right

Ain't it strange how fate can play a part

In the story of your heart

~~~~~~~~~~

But would they stand a chance in this world, together? Won't there always be someone to fight against, won't there always be someone to meddle in their affairs... someone with a wish to harm them. Like this past three years. Something always came in their path, not letting them come closer, to bend around each other, to comfort the other one... to love without condition. 

No, it was always or Kikyou or Naraku or Inuyasha's damn pride and cockiness or her purity or naivete. Yes, something always was it their path, not letting the forget that she didn't belong here. Or did she?

Was this a test? Test for her to see where could she live and why? Was this their last bridge asking to be crossed? Maybe... maybe Well did just that. It was giving her a chance... she thought just as she sensed that magic around the well starting to gather up and work on the closing. She was out of time...

Inuyasha noticed it too, his ears picking up the sound from inside the well. Signs of closing. So in a desperate attempt to stop himself from losing her he grabbed her hand and pulled her hard into his chest, setting his other hand firmly at the small of her back, his claws flexing around the fabric.

"I just won't let you go." - he said, his voice full of authority, and such resemblance to Sesshoumaru's it gave her urge to giggle. 

"Um... Inuyasha... The Well.."

"Fuck the Well! You're not going anywhere until you here me say what I have to say! Understood bitch?" - his cocky tone was back, although it still hold that bit of greatness in it, like a demand.

"Ano.."

"Just listen, Kagome!" - when silence greeted him, he went on - "Once you said you wanted to stay by my side forever, right? So why is it different now? We have no-one to worry about, Kikyou won't bother us again because her soul finally rests at peace in you, Naraku... I won't even go there, and even Kouga noticed that he can't make you his. So why not?"

Throughout his speech, her heart bumped hard in her chests, and she knew she had a slight pink on her cheeks, because his hand just kept rubbing her back in such manner.. She was firm on the fact he didn't even know he was doing it. 

And of course, once again he was right. Damn that hanyou for maturing so much! The sound form the Well and the strong sense of magic that now flowed even to her, made her shake a bit, as if she was cold, and upon feeling that Inuyasha's arms brought her even closer to his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes I think that a true love can never be

I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me

Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain

And I don't think that I could face it all again

I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about

~~~~~~~~~~

Her blood started boiling a bit, he always did that to her, and the flush of pink in her cheeks turned to red. His hand was travelling up and down his spine, comforting her and giving her some strange sense of security even with the Well closing behind them.

It took her a minute to figure out that was supposed to feel that way if she decided to go back. Why would she feel safe here if...? her thoughts were broken when Inuyasha continued his little charrade.

"And before you even ask, I don't love you because you have Kikyou's soul inside of you. I love you for how you are, and that should be enough. Like you said to me that you like me as I am, as a simple hanyou, a half-breed... I love you as a weird girl from the future, as a powerful miko and simply as a woman I chose to love. There is nothing more to it."

After hearing that, Kagome almost melted right away in his arms, but instead on big, and hard sigh could be heard escaping her lips in a defeated manner. So, she was right when she said that the choice was made. But Inuyasha just made it final. Sensing that he was to speak up again, she interrupted before he succeeded.

"Stop... Somehow I think you had me at 'stay'."

~~~~~~~~~

A deeper love I've found in you

And I no longer doubt

You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made

And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid

~~~~~~~~~

The moment she said that, magic at work behind her died down, and every trace of it being there was erased. Now, all she could hear, and it went for Inuyasha too, was the sound of rustling leaves, forest birds chirping around and somewhere out there, probably one of Kouga's wolf's howling.

She raised her head from where it was buried in the croak of his neck, just to look at his stunned expression, blinking that amber eyes at her in wonder. "What did you just say, bitch?"

This time she did giggle. "I think you heard me loud enough with those cute ears of your own."

A smirk formed. "Well, I don't know. Can you repeat that?" A claw flexed again around her back, and the other one cupping her chin.

"I said..."

His mouth came down on her own too fast for her to finish that, immediately gaining access to her tounge. Everything seemed to click in place right then and there, his mouth devouring her own, his feeling falling inside of her and her skin almost burning under his touch.

She didn't notice that growing wines that started to cover the Well, the same ones that held Inuyasha three years ago when she found him. That bounding wines. No, she didn't see, notice or sense them at all. All that mattered right now was that she chose and that Inuyasha was kissing her.

~~~~~~~~~

I locked away my heart

But you just set it free

Emotions I felt

Held me back from what my life should be

I pushed you far away

And yet you stayed with me

I guess this means

That you and me were meant to be 

~~~~~~~~~

Finally letting her go to take some air in, she managed to murmur against his lips those same words of endearment.

"I love you too."

With her eyes still closed, she could only feel his mouth quirking up in a smile-smirk, before saying it. "Keh, I know that!"

Slowly, she lifted her eyelashes to look at him eagerly and found only reflection of love in those eyes. Yes, she made the right choice.

++

Not so far away from them, one special spot on one special tree glowed again, and disappeared from its surface totally. No-one saw it, but the one who put it there in the first place felt it shift, for that same girl, shivered only for a moment in her lovers arms, but she didn't knew yet why.

The surface was once again smooth on that place, and the Tree seemed to be glowing in all its magnificence. It's quest was over and done with.

++

Five thousand years in the future, a woman with tear-full eyes stepped back from the Tree, removing her hand from it's surface. But then, her fingers slowly traced the marks in it's core... tracing those five words enchanted, still glowing with blue sparkling light. Letter by letter, her hand felt it, new tears forming again.

But in spite of those tears, big, motherly smile graced her lips when she stepped completely away from the Tree, finding the path to her home trough her blurring vision. As soon as she turned her back in it, the light sparkled once more and died down, this time the marks resting on the Tree's skin peacefully, as if finding their long lost nest.

I LOVE YOU ALL

SAYONARA

Those words didn't hurt Kagome's mother, for a mother always knew when she lost her daughter to the cause of love. And just to think she lost her so early... But Kagome's last goodbye was enough to be sure that she was well and most of all... happy where she was.

++

Then again, one small hut full of people cheered long into the night, full of excitement with those sudden news brought out to them. That hut hold something it hasn't for almost fifty years.

A family of it's own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well it's over, finally. At first I must humbly apologise for posting it up almost a month after I originally said I would... I had a huge writers block, so I hope you can forgive me.

On further note, let me know if I went over with the end, to know for this things in the future.

The scene where Kagome says "You had me at stay" is taken from a movie, Jerry Maguire to be precise. The song used in this fic belongs to J.Lo and it's called "Ani't it funny". So no credits for me here.

AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME --- what do I have to do to make BOLD AND ITALIC marked letter appear on ffc.net.?????

Ah, yes... Soon new story of Inyuasha will come out, so watch out for it. I can only say that its going to be AU story and that it's called "The owner of my heart".

Thank to all of you who read this, the most thanks goes to RYGUY5387 who reviewed every one of my chapters and I love you for that!!!

Lots of love,

Chiisana Anisa


End file.
